ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Bokelo
Jean 'Johnny' Bokelo Isenge was probably born in the 1940s in then Congo Belge outside Leopoldville as a younger brother of Paul 'Dewayon' Isengo. Biography 1950s to early 1960s Dewayon himself had a group called Watam, where a twelve year old Franco as well as Bokelo started to play guitar in 1950."In Watam Franco carried his new guitar alongside Dewayon and his brother Johnny Bokelo, backed by a rhythm section using patenge frame drums. ..."Ewens 1994, p. 59 After playing in his brother's follow up bands, Conga Jazz and Orchèstre Cobantu, Johnny Bokelo formed in 1958Ewens 1994, p. 93 his own group, Orchestre Conga Succès which was joined by Dewayon in 1960. "Their songs followed the usual themes of love and death, but stood out musically as harder-edged, at times raucious." Stewart 2000, p. 123 The brothers split "amicable" in 1962. "Bokelo continued to lead the musicians of Conga Succès, but with a self-restraint that smoothed out the sound and brought it even closer to Franco's. Bokelo's series of recordings entitled 'Mwambe' (No. 1, No. 2, etc.) voiced his concern with the direction society was taking."Stewart 2000, p. 123 The musical styles of Bokelo, Dewayon and Franco remained close. "Many of Bokelo's own compositions sounded uncannily like Franco's, and he often continued the themes or replied to Franco's subject matter."Ewens 1994, p. 93: "Having learned from the same teacher Dewayon, Bokelo and Franco had similar playing styles and they also sometimes took part in each other's recording projects." Late 1960s In 1968 Johnny Bokelo renamed his group "Conga succès" "Conga 68" and he created his own label. As Gary Stewart tells the story, "the band members threatened to quit claiming they had received no money from the new venture."Stewart 2000, p. 146 Many singles from this period had been released in France on the African label. 1970s In the period from 1972 to 1974 Bokelo Isengo "spent most of the time running his recording studio."Stewart 2000, p. 210 When during the second half of the 1970s the manufacturing facilities in Kinshasa became worse, Bokelo Isengo was one of those producers who went to Nairobi with master tapes and to press the records in Kenya for re-import to Zaire. He was among those artist who blamed Belge company Fonior who controlled the only pressing plant (MAZADIS) for the problems. "Bokelo insisted that 'we must re-examine the contracts binding us with Fonior which, in my opinion, are colonial-style. Because Fonior only looks after us when we are producing.'" ."Stewart 2000, p. 241; Stewart adds that the company may had to act that way because there was non more licence to import raw materials to obtain. Discographyprincipal source: africambiance.org 1966 Singles *Alberto & Conga Success: Semeki nde ndeko / Alberto siempre conga (7": Tcheza 6) *Conga Success: Mwambe #4 / Camerade ya ndoki (7": Tcheza 21) *Conga Success: Bana conga baleli liwa ya sinatra 3:59 / Mawa na biso basi' 5:02 (7": Tcheza 24) 19?? Singles *''Semaine Conga Succes'' (7": Ebale Mbonge 6) *Sole Monique oboyi ngai / Anne-Marie na ponto (7": Ebale Mbonge 13; 7": African 90.246) *G.C. Dragon champion / Tika loly mobali ya leki (7":Ebale Mbonge 17; 7": African 90.247) 1968/69 Singles *Soki Olandi Bambanda Okoboya Ngai /Cherie k. Mathilde (7": Tcheza 27) 1968 *Orchestre Conga: unknwn b/w Santa Christina (7": Tcheza 302) year unknown File:Bokelo - Santa Christina.jpg *Conga 68:Ndeko na ngai okeba / Tambola na mokili Singles on Landa Bongo *Don Pierro & Conga 68: Nalinga ya ngai cherie / Samy & Conga: Mabala ya Kinshasa (7": Landa Bango 4; 7": African 90.305) *Orchestre Conga 68 de Johnny Bokelo Jeanine / F.C. Dragons (7": Landa Bango 15; 7": African 90.325) * F C Dragons / Jeanine (7": Landa Bongo 20), 1969 *''Catherine'' / Cis-ca (7": Landa Bango 20; 7": African 90.343) 1969 File:Johnny Bokelo - Catherine (African 90.343) C 1 1000.jpg *69 annee de travail / navanda ndumba (7": Landa Bango 22; 7": African 90.344) 1969 *Na leli samy / Na boyi koteka lopa 7": Landa-Bango 24; 7": African 90.359) * Mwana ya mboyo / Na kobala te Orchestre Conga de J. Bokelo (7": African 90.360) File:African 90360 C Bokelo.jpg *Babuakeli ngai maladie / Naloba ndenge nini (7": Landa Bango; 7": African 90.421) *Kala i ngangu / Cisca aboyi ngai (7": Landa Bango; 7" African 90.532) 1966 *Thete Basuka Yo Te Landa / Bango de Johnny Bokelo (7": Landa Bango 85) *Chance ya kobotama / Bombana (7": Landa Bango 99; 7": African 90.738) *Bongolo / Batela mibeko 7": Landa Bango 100; 7": African 90.750) LPs *track on Tcheza LP 2 003: Mwambe #5 (1968) *''L'Afrique Danse No. 7'' (LP: African 360 007), 1969 - A: Johnny Bokelo avec l'Orchestre Conga 68: Catherine / Cis-Ca / 69 Annee De Travail / Navanda Ndumba / FC Dragons / Jeanine // B: Orchestre Cobantou: Youyou / Skol / Dewayon: Succes ya Toyota / Orchestre Vox-Negros: Bolingo Ya Mbonga / Francisca 1970s Landa Bango *''Bolingo Cecile'' b/w Libala Eponi Ekolo Te (7": Landa Bango LB78) 1972 *''Marceline Pauni'' b/w Basi Mawa Te (7": Landa Bango LB79; African 90.617) *Orchestre Conga de la Capitale: Kolinga Etumba Te b/w Mbuta Munta (7": Landa Bango LB80; African 90.618) 1972 cdandlp.com, 4.2.2012 African 90618.jpg *''Tokolukaka Nini 1&2'' (7": Landa Bango LB82) 1973 *''Ab Ebi Motema'' b/w Tapale Mabe (7": Landa Bango 121; 7": African 90.851), 1974 cdandlp.com, 16.1.2012; Discogs, 26.2.2012; Dial Africa blog, 26.2.2012, 26.2.2012 African 90851_CA_1000.jpg African 90851_CB_1000.jpg African 90851_LA_1000.jpg African 90851_LB_1000.jpg *''Nayebi Te Soki Koloko'' b/w Oyanganakangai (7": Landa Bango 124; 7": African 90.852), 1974 cdandlp.com. 16.1.2012 African 90852_CA_1000.jpg African 90852_CB_1000.jpg African 90852_LA_1000.jpg African 90852_LB_1000.jpg Edition Conga *Basanga / Ngoya (7": Conga CN-01) 1972 *Ndaya 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 3; African 90787) *Likambo ya moto 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 6 Bis; 7": African 90.998) 1975 *Lomba 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 7; 7": African 90.987) *Lomba motema / Vango mabanzo (7": African 90.871) *Mokili Mawale 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 15; 7": African 91.101) *Sala Mosala 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 16; 7": African 91.102) *Bilima Oye 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 21; 7": African 91.180) *Moseka 1&2 (7": Conga CN 24) 1975 *Otiki Ngai Ma Mokumba 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 27; 7": African 91.326) *Batela baleki 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 28;7": African 91.327) *Banga Makambo / Likambo Oleka te 7": Editions Conga 29; 7": African 91.328) *Pasi ya Mokili 1 & 2 (7": Editions Conga 30; 7": African 91.389) 1976/1977 Edition Mbonda *EMB 1 - Nalibala Oyo Pt.1&2 *EMB 2 - Mwana Mpuka Pt.1&2 *EMB 3 - ? *EMB 4 - Balola Motema Pt.1&2 *EMB 5 - Senga Ngai / Sepela *EMB 6 - ? *EMB 7 - Bolobo Pt.1&2 *EMB 8 - ? *EMB 9 - Eensoni Pt.1&2 *EMB 10 - Olinga Olingate Pt.1&2 *EMB 11 - Nayoki Lisolo Nayo Pt.1&2 *EMB 12 - Nasuana Mpoya Mobali Pt.1&2 *EMB 13 - Moto Libanga Pt.1&2 *EMB 14 - Ngai Nalingi Ye Pt.1&2 *EMB 15 - Bokilo Na Ngai Pt.1&2 *EMB 16 - Pasi Ya Mokili Pt.1&2 *EMB 17 - Likambo Clera Te / Banga Makambo *EMB 18 - Muana Muaba Pt.1&2 *EMB 19 - Motorola Pt.1&2 *EMB 20 - Sakina Pt.1&2 *EMB 21 - Bokilo Senga Pt.1&2 *EMB 22 - Bino Basi Pt.1&2 *EMB 23 - Kisita Bolingo Pt.1&2 *EMB 24 - Moninga Oboyi Ngai Pt.1&2 *EMB 25 - Ntunti Pt.1&2 *EMB 26 - Buana Minapenda Pt.1&2 cdandlp.com, 10.2.2012: Kenyan pressing from 1970s *EMB 27 - Nabeleli Yo Pt.1&2 *EMB 28 - Limbisa Ngai Pt.1&2 *EMB 29 - Se Maloba Pt.1&2 *EMB 30 - Nabazi Mingi Pt.1&2 *EMB 31 - Mamanga Naleli Pt.1&2 1977 *Toli Ya Libala 1&2 (7": Conga CGA 4) *Mboka Mopaya 1 & 2 (7": Playa sound E.I.T.Kenya PS 13001) 1980 *Mbongo Mopaya 1&2 (Yes Bokis CY 47) 1981 Singles *Melo 1&2 (7": Conga Bok CG50) LPs *''Le Formidable Johnny Bokelo'' (LP: Afric Music AFMS 008) - Nalingi Yo Mingi / Ozokisi Ngai Motema / Motors Ekoti Poto / Obebisi Ngai Motema *''Au Revoir 81'' LP: Shakara Music SHA 0018) - M’’Bongo = L’Argent / Ngai Nakokufa / Ngalulawa Wa Mama / Yayo Nini Yaya 1982 Singles *Sangolo Zaku (7": Conga Bok CG51) LPs *''Foudre Depuis Kinshasa'' (LP: Shakara Music SHA 019) – Na Kobala Yo / Osiliki / Na Sambue / Na Bebi File:Johnny Bokelo (Star SHA 019) CA.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo (Star SHA 019) CB.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo (Star SHA 019) L1.jpg File:Johnny Bokelo (Star SHA 019) L2.jpg *''Johnny Bokelo'' (LP: Production BOK BOK 009) – Tout Ça C’Est La Vie / Kosuana Ya Kuiti / Polygame En Danger / Tu Veux Ou Tu Veux Pas 1983 *''Les Productions JBI Vous Présentent'' (LP: JBI 001); Tracks: Liwa Ya Ndika Somo / Reparer Cette Affaire / L’Amour Sans Frontiere / Moi Pas Comprendre Toi 1984 *''Isabelle'' (LP: Africa New Sound ANS 8403); Tracks: Isabelle / Kakese / Lily / Zonga Nandako 1985 *''Johnny Bokelo Isenge'' (LP: Disques D’Esperance ESP 8420); tracks: Mwan Ansel / Olingui Ossambua / Mwasi Ya Moto / Ekossala Rien 1986 *''Orchestre Mbonda Africa Ngonga'' (LP: Disques D’Esperance ESP 8436); tracks: Sandoka / Toko Welanini / Nzako / Mariage 1989 *''Anti Balle'' (LP: Espera 26989/94); tracks: Anti Balle / Super Sandoka / Bijou / Mungina year unknown LPs *''BOKELO ISENGE et CONGA INTERNATIONAL'' (LP: Edition Mbonda); tracks: Moninga Oboyi Ngai / Mama Nga Naleli / Nayoki Lisolo Na yo / Nabeli yo / Limbisa Ngai / Pasi ya mokili / Nasuana Mpoyo Mobali (Auteur/Compositeur: Bokelo Isenge) *''Hommage ÀJOHNNY BOKELO ISENGE et LE CONGA SUCCES'' (CD: ?); tracks: Muambe No8 / Chouchou / Moi Je N'Ai Rien / Commissionnaire / Mwasi Na Ngai / Ntina Ya Libala / Sala Malamu 1 / Sala Malamu 2 / Ormba Ya Bana Conga / Soki Olingi Loli / Tete / Rendez-Vous / Sadina *''Johnny Bokelo & Conga Success: Mosolo Ya Biso Basi Tambola Na Mokili; tracks: Bolingo Ya Bomuana / Edo / Fifi / Jannie Jamile / Likambo Te Coco / Mosolo Ya Biso Basi / Nabangi Makambo / Oh Motema / Tozongana / Tambola Na Mokili / Weekend Tonima Pt. 1 & 2 '' *''Johnny Bokelo and Mbonda Africa'' (CD: Sonodisc CDS7009); tracks: Alice (8:21) / Micheline (8:32) / Bikunda (6:48) / Anti-Balle (7:33) / Super Sandoka (7:33) / Mwana Sele (7:48) / Pesa Kilo Na Nzoto (8:00) / Mwasi Ya Moto (9:33) / Ekosala Rien (8:20) *''Bokelo Vol I'' (CD-R /Nairobi); tracks: Mabe Enonani I / 2 Mabe Enonani II / 3 Nangai Nzoto I / 4 Nangai Nzoto II / 5 Nayobi Masolo I / 6 Nayobi Masolo II / 7 Muasi Ya Mibale I / 8 Muasi Ya Mibale II *''bokelo vol 2'' (CD-R: melodica /Nairobi); tracks: 1 "bwana minapenda" (Orch. Conga International - Buana Minapenda Pt. 1&2, EDITIONS MBONDA EMB26) / 2 nabeleli yo / 3 mawa na ngai / 4 na mokili kowela te / 5 & 6 motolora pt 1 & 2 / 7 & 8 sakina pt 1& 2 References Bibliography/Sources *Graeme Ewens: Congo Colossus. The Life and Legacy of Franco & OK Jazz, North Walsham, 1994 *Gary Stewart: Rumba on the River. A History of the Music of the two Congos, London, New York 2000 *africambiance.org, URL: http://www.africambiance.org/phpBB3/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=341&sid=5eff154c7e4391b3e8c87331c53e5e04, retrieved 25.1.2011 Category:Congo